worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Charger C70
Background The Consular-class cruiser (Charger c70 retrofit), or the Republic frigate, was a model of retrofitted Consular-class cruiser that turned the ships into small frigates. Corellian Engineering Corporation created this for Supreme Chancellor Palpatine during the early part of the Clone Wars. Unlike earlier models, they were not painted entirely in red, but instead bore an emblem of the Open Circle Fleet. The Consulars were armed with five twin turbolaser cannons, each mounted on the opposing side of the center fuselage and one on the stern behind the sensor and communications array. The class also had a double laser turret on the top of the bow. The class also had a smaller sensor and communications array than on the peacetime vessels, and were staffed by clone pilots and officers. The weapons-system had a targeting screen of Corellian design, similar to the one on the AG-2G quad laser cannon, an orange-against-red grid. Affiliation: Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, Rebel Alliance Ship Type: Charger C70, refitted Consular Class Cruiser Class: Light Cruiser/Covette Manufacturer: Corellian Engineering Crew: 8 + 30 passengers (usually troops) Cargo: 6 000 tons Cost - 1.65 million new, 700 000 used MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull - 30 000 cockpit - 3 000 Sensor/Communications Array - 4 000 Engines - 5 000 ea Twin Turbolasers - 700 ea Point Defense lasers - 300 ea Shields - 7 000 per side (42 000 total) Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 40mm rounds. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace mach 12 Speed - Atmosphere 900kph with shields off, Mach 6 with shields on FTL - 300 LY per hour with a back up systemm of 65 LY per hour Maximum Range: can operate for upto 6 months under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 138.55m Height: 27m Width - 54m Weight: 245 000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Double Turbolaser Cannon (5 turrets) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 300 000km RANGE - ATMPOSPHERE: 150km DAMAGE: 2d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 5 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Point Defense Lasers (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMPOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: HOlonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 90 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 year if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 80 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 100,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 500,000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. COMBAT BONUSES: +2 to dodge vs other capital ships -10 dodge attacks from starfighters etc REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Games Star Wars Reference books (Essential Guides, etc) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)